1. Field of the Invention
Land vehicles, especially tractors having rear mounted internal combustion engines and front mounted implements beneath the front frame. Optional front and rear mounted implement holders adjustably mounted on a tractor frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Farm and utility tractors having large front mounted engines and rearwardly mounted implements are quite common. The primary factor being considered with respect to the present tractor is a matter of the cost and the ultimate purpose of the tractor. Many gardners and small farmers require more than a simple hand-operated or small riding tractor. The larger farm tractors are too expensive to purchase and maintain. There is also some amount of danger in the operation of a tractor having rearwardly mounted cultivators and implements because of the tendency to turn over about the rear wheels. Thus, for purposes of present consideration the prior art tractors are considered either too small and underpowered and simple and the larger more powerful tractors are too large, powerful and expensive. In order to achieve the different things which are desired in a small farm or utility tractor such as control of the implements, sufficient power to the rear wheels, visibility in the direction of movement as well as in observing the implement work being done, ease of handling and other factors are all found in the present tractor at a price for construction much less than tractors with comparable features.